That Perfect Girl is Gone
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: What if Elsanna headcanon in which Elsa was sent away instead of isolated in her room. Enjoy the tale of how both sisters cope.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Frozen**_

_**Alright, Elsanna headcanon. What if Elsa had been sent away instead of simply isolated in her bedroom? This is the result my mind came up with. Check it out for me, yeah?**_

* * *

Elsa gasped, watching her sister fall into the snow. Rushing over to the redhead, Elsa felt her heart race at the sight of the white strand of hair in Anna's head.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes at the fear creeping into her bones. Her sister was too warm to her touch, which meant she must have been freezing.

Within moments her parents rushed into the room and demanded to know what she'd done. "It was an accident!" She told them, clutching her baby sister protectively. "It's okay, Anna. I got you."

Following after her father, Elsa, and Queen Emmanuelle pounded along the trails, Elsa riding on her father's horse to the trolls that would help her sister get better.

"Listen to me, Elsa." The grand troll told her. "Your power will only grow. Though there is beauty, there is also great danger. Learn to control it or fear will be your enemy."

"Don't worry." King Simen told him. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen." The royal family began their return to the palace. Sending the queen to put Anna in her bed, King Simen turned to his oldest daughter. "Elsa, what you've done tonight could have had serious consequences. Did you purposefully attempt to kill your own sister?"

"No, Papa!" Elsa all but shouted. "It really was an accident. I would never want to hurt Anna."

"Then we've no other option." The king sighed. "We are going to have to send you away."

"What?" demanded Emmanuelle, coming back to hear the end of the king's conversation with their daughter.

"Emmanuelle, she could potentially hurt Anna again if she stays here in the castle. We've no choice but to banish her from the kingdom. That way, she can no longer cause harm."

"B-but Simen! She's our daughter!"

"And she nearly killed her own sister."

"It was an accident!" mother and daughter protested together.

"No! I will not hear anything more. Elsa, since you cannot control your powers, you are to leave Arendelle and not come back until you can. Am I clear?"

"B-but Papa-!"

"That's an order."

Elsa backed away a step, tears pouring from her eyes at the stony look in her father's eyes. Lowering her head sorrowfully, she whispered, "Yes Your Majesty."

"Good. You have half an hour to pack everything you'll need and then I want you out of my kingdom."

Sniffing slightly, Elsa turned and ran to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed and hugging her pillow. Glancing to Anna's bed, she felt her heart squeeze at the white streak she saw among the red hair.

Burying her face in her pillow again, Elsa didn't see her mother come to the door. Emmanuelle felt her heart seize at the sight of her daughter so broken. Moving into the room, she sat on the bed and pulled the little blonde to her, cradling her in her lap.

"Hey, hey, Mama's here." Elsa sobbed quietly into her mother's chest and Emmanuelle stroked her hair gently.

"C-can't you stop him?" The small girl asked between hiccups.

"I'm afraid not." Emmanuelle sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around her daughter. "Since he's the king, what he wants, he gets and what he says is law. I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mama."

"I know sweetie. I'll visit you every day. Just send me a letter telling me where you are and I'll come see you. I promise."

"Yes, Mama." Elsa sniffed and, with her mother's help, began packing for her trip. Since she didn't know where she was even going, she packed six outfits for every season as well as the essentials. She also took the picture Anna had drawn of the two of them together last year.

Once everything was packed, Elsa glanced to her sister before moving over to her bed and giving a soft pat to the forehead, being especially careful not to let her magic get the better of her.

Emmanuelle watched the exchange and felt her heart break. Elsa turned to her mother and the pair carried the two bags out to the main entrance of the castle. Seeing Simen outside with the horse that Elsa had taken to, the pair made their way to greet him.

The king turned to them with a grave expression and nodded when he saw that Elsa had packed.

"Your horse is ready for you. I've packed you a week's worth of oats so that he doesn't get too hungry. If you run out of food, the oats are edible for humans too. You should hurry. Your time is almost up." Elsa nodded and put her belongings in the small cart, lifting herself onto her horse and beginning to trot away with a sad glance back at her parents.

Simen nodded and turned to his wife expectantly. Emmanuelle stared at her husband in sheer shock and horror at what he was making their daughter do. And she was only eight. Simen took a step closer to her and Emmanuelle pulled away, eyes downcast as she shook her head. "I'll have my belongings out of your room by tomorrow morning." She stated, turning to head back into the castle.

"W-what?" the blonde raced after his wife and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Get your hands off me!" Emmanuelle hissed, pulling her arm back.

"Emmanuelle, what's gotten-."

"She is our daughter!" the enraged queen snapped, knowing there was no one around to hear them. "She's only eight years old! How well do you think an eight year old can last out there? Do you know how long it takes to get through the mountains alone?"

"If you were so adamant about it, why didn't you try to stop me? Or go with her?"

"Because you're the king. And what the king orders, everyone, even his own family, have to make it happen. And you think I'm going to leave Anna alone in your care after this? You've proven yourself well enough that you are incapable of taking care of a child." Turning on her heel, the queen marched into the palace, brushing past the night guards as she did.

* * *

_**I know it's a mean thing for the King to do, but hey, I did say that it was darker. Now, if you guys would just drop me a review... :)**_

_****_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now** on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._****_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna awoke the next morning and yawned, stretching with a grin on her face. Glancing to her sister's bed, she was surprised to find it empty and untouched since the previous night. Leaping up, the redhead hurried from the room, racing for the kitchens. If Elsa wasn't in bed then she must have been having breakfast. Coming to the dining room, Anna glanced around at all of the servants clad in black with lackluster expressions upon their faces.

_What's going on?_ Anna wondered, glancing around for her sister and parents. None of the servants paid her any mind this particular morning and this unsettled the little five year old, making her search harder for her family.

"Anna." The little redhead turned with relief, recognizing her father's voice.

"Papa! I was looking for you." Anna watched the king's face fall and cocked her head in confusion. Is he sad?

"Anna…" Simen knelt down beside his daughter with a heavy sigh. "There's something we... I need to tell you. It's about Elsa."

"Yeah, where is she?" Anna inquired, glancing around for her sister once more. And her mother for that matter. "And where's Mama?"

"Your mother is still in our bedroom." The king quickly replied. "She's… she needs time to compose herself. Anna, you aren't going to be able to see Elsa anymore."

"Why not?" the little redhead pouted. "Does she not like me anymore?"

"It's not that." Her father soothed. "It's just… Elsa… last night… Anna, Elsa is dead."

"W-wait, what?" Anna gasped, disbelievingly. Her sister, her best friend, the one person that she thought would always be there for her was… was gone? It couldn't be.

"Elsa is gone now, Anna. We're hosting her funeral this afternoon. Go with Gerda to get ready, alright?"

"No!" Anna wailed at the news, realizing that her beloved sister was no more. "No! Elsa can't be gone! She promised to stay with me forever. She promised!"

"Anna-."

"You made her hate me, didn't you?" Anna demanded. "She… she would never have died if she knew I still needed her. She wouldn't have gone if she still loved me."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Simen whispered, standing and passing her off to the head maid to get her ready for the funeral. Anna sniffled and huffed as she was washed and powdered, slipping into her black funeral dress without much resistance. When the maids had finally left her to her own devices, the young princess moved over to her sister's bed, flopped onto the pillows and began to sob her little blue eyes out.

**_..._**

The queen looked out over the e garden, watching as the small coffin was built for Elsa's 'body'. The carpenters were busy at work trying to measure the size and having difficulty doing so due to no one being allowed to see Elsa's 'corpse'.

_Such lies_. The brunette inwardly spat, her eyebrows wrinkling in disgust at the display as she turned her attention to where Kai was overseeing the decor for the garden. The ceremony was to be held in Elsa's second favorite place since, as Simen theorized, using her favorite place for the funeral would devalue the meaning it held to her.

_That and the library is too small to hold so many people_. She huffed, taking a seat on the bed. She had moved all of her things into a new room, one with blue crocuses on the door and a large triangular window that overlooked almost the entire palace. It was painted in soft and hard blues and she had chosen it as a reminder of her eldest daughter, whom the entire kingdom would mourn the loss of today, but would not be mourning for the right loss.

The grandfather clock struck twelve and the startled queen sighed. She had been thinking for far too long, worried as she was about Elsa and her whereabouts. The funeral would be starting shortly, if the clock's time was to be taken seriously.

Emmanuelle toyed with the idea of not even attending the funeral, knowing that it would all be a lie and the coffin would actually be empty. However, motherly instinct for Anna made her slip into her mourning dress and accompany the little redhead out into the garden.

Anna's head was bent and tears sparkled on her cheeks as well as her eyes. Emmanuelle knelt next to her daughter and her sky blue gaze met watery teal. Anna's lip trembled as she wiped away some of tears only for more to fall. Emmanuelle knew that she would never be able to figure out the right words to comfort her daughter, so instead of trying, she pulled her younger daughter into a hug.

For her part, Anna refrained from breaking down in front of everyone. She squeezed her mother tightly before Emmanuelle pulled back.

Both mother and daughter stood on one side of Elsa's grave together while Simen stood on the other. The priest droned on about the pity it was that someone so young had to die and that she was still alive in all their hearts. Emmanuelle refused to listen to such blasphemy, opting instead to keep a close eye on Anna.

The redhead had trouble controlling herself and tears were beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. Deciding to give her daughter some of her strength, the queen squeezed the five year old's hand, drawing her attention away from what the priest was saying.

Anna turned her eyes to her mother and spotted Emmanuelle's small smile. Anna nodded and held her chin high, refusing to cry.

At last, the funeral was adjourned and Emmanuelle took Anna back into the castle, heading for her bedroom. Once there, Anna climbed from her arms and moved over to Elsa's bed. Finding a pillow different than the one she had been crying on that morning, the redhead hugged it to her chest and began to cry some more.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Emmanuelle wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and began rocking her, singing a lullaby to help her relax. After a while, both began growing drowsy and Emmanuelle laid them down. Anna snuggled into her and the queen kept her in a protective embrace as they dozed off.

Simen moved around the palace, wondering where his family was. Surely Emmanuelle didn't take Anna after Elsa. That is a recipe for disaster.

Coming to Anna's bedroom, he peeked inside and found his answer. Curled up on the bed was his wife, cuddling their youngest daughter on their oldest daughter's bed. Feeling a tug in his heart, Simen sighed, wondering if it really was the right thing to send Elsa away. Shrugging off the guilt, he turned and shut the door, needing to return to his duties.

* * *

_**Ah, and there's another wonderful chapter. I understand that some of you were probably pissed in the last chapter about Simen's harsh decision (despite it saying in the summary what was going to happen) so I wanted to show you that he still had a heart.**_

_**Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter for this wonderful story you all were patiently waiting on. Feel free to enjoy the wonderful chapter. WARNING: A death occurs._**

* * *

Elsa plodded through the snow, her horse, Snowbank as she had named him, was following behind her, his protective instincts making him listen closely to the areas around him. He knew that being in the forest was a bad idea during the night, but as skittish as he was, he refused to leave his master behind. The woods around them was quiet for the most part, normal nighttime sounds popping up the further they went.

Elsa nervously glanced around them, hoping she would spot any danger before it actually found them. She tried not to let on to Snowbank how afraid she was, lest the large horse become even more skittish than he already was. The pair moved cautiously through the woods, keeping their eyes and ears honed for any sound that was unusual.

Overhead, a group of bats fluttered across the sky, startling Elsa. The blonde moved backward and hugged her horse's leg, burying her head against his flank for comfort. When the threat had passed, Elsa peeked out and Snowbank lowered his head, nudging against her comfortingly. Elsa smiled and pet his head, turning to continue their trek.

Elsa didn't know how long they were walking for or where they could be at this point. All around her, she was surrounded by trees and it was hard distinguishing their distance from Arendelle since she could no longer see the kingdom. It felt like they had been walking for days and Elsa knew she should top, but the memory of Anna's hair turning white flashed across her mind and she continued on, wanting to get as far away as possible.

_For Anna._ she thought with determination. _The further away I get, the safer Anna will be. I won't be able to hurt her ever again._

With this resolve in her mind, Elsa kept going. Snowbank watched her cautiously, his blanket keeping him warm as the temperature dropped another degree. It baffled the large horse's mind how such a small creature could withstand the cold without a thicker fur coat, but the weather seemed not to be disturbing the young creature very much, so he shrugged it off in favor of monitoring his surroundings.

After a while, Elsa found her feet getting tired and she slowly climbed up onto Snowbank, letting him carry her onward. There was a definite slight slope where they were and Elsa knew that they had definitely reached the mountains. She had heard stories of people disappearing in the mountains and was sure to keep a watchful eye for danger while Snowbank walked.

Some snow fell from a tree not too far away, startling both of the travelers that had been on high alert. Snowbank immediately began whinnying and reared up, thinking a threat was nearby. Elsa, noticing that it hadn't been anything harmful that surprised them, instantly went to work calming her horse.

"It's okay, Snowbank." Elsa cooed to the horse, hopping down and beginning to lead the horse further, cooing soft words to it the entire way. They continued through the mountains, the crunching of snow beneath Snowbank's feet the only sound to be heard for several minutes. Elsa was thankful that she was insusceptible to the cold, otherwise she would have been moving much more slowly than now.

Just as she was turning to ask Snowbank if he needed a rest, the horse whinnied unhappily and thrashed his head from side to side. "Snowbank, what's wrong, boy?" Elsa tried to calm him, but instead, Snowbank took off, Elsa still holding onto his neck. Climbing onto him, she glanced around and noticed the yellow eyes of the wolves that were hot on their trail.

Thankful that the cart was small and easily maneuverable, Elsa urged Snowbank faster, trying to lose the predators coming after them. However, they arrived at a clearing and were instantly surrounded, the wolves beginning to close in on them.

Snowbank reared back and threw Elsa onto the cart as he began stamping his hooves to try warding off the hungry attackers. Several wolves leaped at once and Elsa screamed as one of them tore into Snowbank's flank as the others were crushed under his hooves. Bucking like his life depended on it, Snowbank threw the wolf that was biting him into a tree and caused it to retreat.

The other wolves snarled and turned their eyes to Elsa. The young princess gasped as they began closing in around her. Without realizing it, she drew winds around her in order to keep them back, snow beginning to fall and swirl, batting against the wolves as the winds grew harsher. The predators were unused to such weather happening without a warning and began to retreat, tails between their legs.

Slowly calming herself down, Elsa climbed down from the cart and rushed over to her fallen horse. Snowbank huffed and neighed in pain as she gently stroked his head. "Snowbank." Elsa cried, watching the blood seep from her horse's side.

The horse whinnied and gazed up at her with sad eyes. Elsa felt her heart seize at the obvious pain he was in. A risky idea came to her mind and she took a deep breath. "Come on, boy. Stand up for me."

Snowbank did as his mistress instructed, cocking his head at her in confusion. "I'm going to put some snow into the wound, okay? I need you to make the most heroic pose you can."

Snowbank huffed in understanding and Elsa brought her hand to his wound, filling it with snow. Snowbank gave a cry, but attempted to stay still. "Okay, boy. Do the pose." Snowbank did as told, tossing his head to the side and raising his hoof, stopping that way.

Elsa took another deep breath and thrust her hands toward him, hitting him with her magic. Tears filled the large blue eyes as she watched the ice quickly cover the large horse, freezing him solid in the position he had chosen. Sinking to her knees in front of the new ice statue, Elsa curled into a ball and began sobbing, realizing that she was stuck here until she could find another horse. Lying beside the statue of her beloved horse, the saddened eight-year-old cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_****_**_**_And there you have it. It's not as long as I would have liked, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless._**_**_****_

_****_**_**_I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**_**_****_

_****_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fanfiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoange1), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**_****_

_****_**_And don't forget to drop me a review!_**_****_


End file.
